Veins and Roots
by J. Watson
Summary: Each chapter focuses on a Chosen One. Follow different Slayers as they discover their strength, confidence, and where they stand in the supernatural and normal world. The stories feature characters such as the First Slayer, Kendra, Dana, Chao-Ahn and some of the Scooby Gang. Includes my old story "Ripples," now entitled "India."
1. Sineya: The Origin of a Slayer

The Shadow Men did not realize the power they imbued Sineya with. Efforts to merge the shadow demon with men were met with death and catastrophe. Despite the low regard that they held for women, the Shadow Men decided that a female might be more docile and suitable. But they had to choose somebody that would not be missed.

Sineya was a young girl that barely set foot out of her village. Now in her late adolescence, she was considered an old maid. Due to her lowly status, she was given the servants' scraps. The Shadow Men saw a starving Sineya take shelter under a savannah tree. They lured her with succulent fufu and clean water. They clothed her in a white burnous and kanga. Their kindness suddenly turned into malevolence when they dragged her to be chained against a rock.

She struggled in hysteria as the demonic forces emerged from its box. Sineya did not have the chance to scream as it merged with her. It was a traumatic experience akin to being skinned alive. When fear turned to vengeance, the fragile heart of a girl was replaced with something far more dangerous. The Shadow Men were enthused that Sineya survived the process, but they never got the chance to explore her talents. Sineya freed herself from the chains and ran off into the night like a crazed cheetah.

This is why it is recorded that Sineya did not have a Watcher.

* * *

><p>Each night, she would hunt the vermin that stirred viciously in the night. And with each kill, Sineya lost more of her humanity. The fine burnous and kanga was ripped to shreds by vampires and other creatures. For a time, Sineya rubbed white clay on her face—hoping to cleanse the demon from her body. When the demonic part learned of Sineya's intentions, it made her line her eyes with black kohl to enhance its spiritual energy.<p>

She was a pariah without a name, without a family, without a moment's peace from the power that claimed her soul. That is, until she was slaughtered after slaying the last Old One that arrogantly remained on earth. The other Old Ones were wise enough to flee to other dimensions. It was a fierce battle that took days, but has now been reduced to a sentence in the Watchers Council library.

Her time was supposed to be finite. But Sineya refused to be an animal exploited by the Shadow Men. They themselves must have been surprised when another Slayer manifested to carry on in Sineya's place. She laughed at the Watchers Council for their continued ignorance over the centuries. They foolishly used sorcery to identify who the next Slayer would be…only to be disappointed when their efforts proved futile. All those generations and they have still never figured out how a girl is chosen.

* * *

><p>The answer has always been there, but they probably refuse to even entertain the thought. Why should they? Watchers are descended from the Shadow Men...the very men who thought it their right to rob a girl of her innocence and life. Perhaps Watchers believed they were more enlightened because they took an active role in the Slayer's preparation. Sineya believed that they were just as corrupt as their ancestors. Sometimes, when the Watchers are asleep, Sineya whispers playfully in their ears—though her voice sounds raspier than wintry branches:<p>

_The Slayer is chosen by me alone. _

It has never been a coincidence that the Slayer shares the same prophetic dreams. When a Slayer dies, Sineya takes their spirit in her arms like a mother. She caresses them and calms their fears by offering immortality. She then wanders the earth in a flash, seeing the faces of many girls that possess the strength to be the Slayer. But it is the girl that also has heart that Sineya chooses. Her unorthodox methods would not fit the provincial mindset of the Watchers Council. Nor have her choices always resulted in success.

This was the way until the white-haired witch increased Sineya's reach. Before, Sineya would have attacked anyone who threatened the Slayer's power. But when the veil was lifted, and Sineya found that she could choose any girl, she smiled after spending eons angered by the injustice done to her. She spread her arms to all the Slayers that succeeded her, and lost their lives to the battle. Sineya urged them to welcome the Slayers that were activated. She had her own message for them:

_I'm Sineya. First of the Ones. Primeval One. Primitive. First Slayer. Welcome my children. We are absolute…but no longer alone. _


	2. Buffy: Coffee with Angel

Buffy nervously sat in the booth. She showed up before the sunset to get the most private seating. Since they rarely met in public, Buffy wondered if she made the right choice. Was the booth too close to a window? Was it giving the impression that they would be chatting all night? He did agree to coffee because he was in the midst of another case. In the end, Buffy gave up. Ever since she was resurrected, it wasn't as if her decisions have been sound.

As she waited, Buffy observed the other diners. They seemed so content living their lives—even if it seemed less than perfect. A mother kept yelling at her kids for playing with the ketchup bottle. A group of teenagers laughed about their recent escapades. Buffy felt so disconnected that she wondered if she'd ever be like everyone else again. The sun finally set, and Buffy knew that Angel's arrival would be soon. She hadn't seen Angel since her mother's funeral, and wondered if he had changed. _Of course he hadn't changed…at least, not in appearance._

Buffy could see Angel enter the front entrance. It didn't take him long to look in her direction. She wondered what would be the first words she'd say to him. But as he got closer, Buffy felt herself stand up, and run to him. Angel embraced Buffy as she laid her head on his shoulder. It was the first comforting moment that she experienced.

* * *

><p>In Heaven, Buffy peacefully sat on the sand in a silky summer dress. She admired the waves as they rolled back and forth in different colors. Her surroundings were a mixture of every beautiful beach that she ever visited or imagined. The seagulls flew overhead underneath a warm sun, as a gentle breeze kissed Buffy's cheek.<p>

Her mother Joyce would be joining her soon. Ever since Buffy died, Joyce had been making frequent trips to the living world to check on Dawn. Buffy had yet to visit her sister and friends. After spending the last couple of years in battles and assorted love triangles, Buffy felt that she needed to regroup. Buffy knew in her heart that Dawn was in good hands—whether she was with the Scooby Gang or with her father. Joyce sensed Buffy's reticence. So Joyce made a vow that she would tell Buffy everything when she was ready.

Tonight was going to be another girls' night out. The great thing about Heaven was that you can conjure up any place that you want. They were going to have tea at a place Joyce remembered during a family trip to Great Britain. Buffy's cousin Celia was even going to join them. It was comforting to be surrounded by so many family members. Buffy could just be a normal girl and not feel obliged to be the Slayer.

Buffy could hear the arrival of Joyce. Her mother's essence sounded like shell wind chimes—soft but audible. Buffy could see Joyce floating down in a ball of light. She materialized, as her feet touched the sea. Buffy walked onto the water to join her mother.

"How did everything go, mom?" asked Buffy.

Usually, Joyce would just say "Everything went fine, honey. What have you been up to?"

But this time, there was a concerned look on Joyce's face.

"Is something wrong, mom? Is it Dawn?" asked Buffy, as she reached out for her mother's hands.

"Oh, Buffy. I don't know how to tell you this," said Joyce.

"Tell me what?" asked Buffy. She looked up as dark clouds spread across the sky. Something was definitely wrong. Buffy didn't conjure up the clouds. She was sure that her mother didn't either.

"Honey, they're having a difficult time without you," said Joyce. "They've gotten desperate and…"

A tunnel appeared in the center of the dark clouds. It passed through Joyce before enveloping Buffy.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Buffy, as the tunnel began to lift her off the ground. She grabbed a hold of Joyce's hands.

"I love you, sweetheart. Please know that I've enjoyed the time we've had. I will see you again when the time comes," said Joyce.

"Mom…mommy…I don't understand!" cried Buffy. Her hands became transparent, as she was lifted into the tunnel.

"You have to be strong, Buffy. For you and your sister," said Joyce, as she watched helplessly as Buffy was lifted into the vortex.

Buffy struggled against the current. She swung her arms in a futile attempt to fight the force. Buffy kept striking forward until her fists connected. When her vision cleared, Buffy realized to her horror that she was in a coffin.

Her coffin. It took a while for Buffy to get adjusted to her body again. In Heaven, her body was weightless. In the world of the living, every ache was felt. Every muscle felt stiff and unyielding as she had to retrain her mind and extremities to use brute force.

As she punched through the coffin lid and crawled up to the earth above, Buffy wondered if she had actually been sent to Hell. _If I'm alive, and have to pummel my way through one Big Bad after another again, what's the difference?_

* * *

><p>"Do you wish they hadn't brought you back?" asked Angel, as he held Buffy's hands across the table.<p>

"I…I don't know, Angel," said Buffy.

"Maybe…I could be with you?" asked Buffy.

Angel paused for a moment. "Buffy, there's nothing more than I'd like to be with you. But, this isn't for the right reasons."

"Isn't for the right reasons?" asked Buffy incredulously. "Haven't we always wanted to be together? But there was always something getting in our way. Well, let's forget about all of that, and just run away together."

"No, you'd be running away from your problems. Besides, it's not a fairytale with us, Buffy. I can't exactly become happy-go-lucky. You're the one that makes me the happiest."

"I'm different now, Angel," said Buffy. "What if I don't make you happy anymore? Love evolves, doesn't it? Maybe it won't be like the last time."

Angel sighed. "Buffy, it will be like the last time. My feelings haven't changed for you."

Buffy put her head down. "So, it's the same again. I'm basically kryptonite. I might change the champion into a beast based on being me."

"Don't say that, Buffy," said Angel. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"I've never been normal, Angel…what with being the Chosen One," said Buffy. "I've never felt normal…unless I'm near you."

Buffy stood up to leave. "I should go now. Dawn's probably worried about me. Lately, she's been worrying every time I leave her side. Everybody else is so elated that I'm back."

Angel grabbed Buffy from his seated position. He hugged her closely. He rested his head against her heart while she embraced him.

"Isn't this like déjà vu?" asked Buffy. "Like the time you were human."

Angel's eyes shot open. She couldn't remember…

"When I was in Heaven, I was able to relive my happiest moments. My mind was unlocked to remember that day that we spent together without anything getting in our way. We walked on the beach. We lost ourselves when we made love. And…it had to end because of responsibility. Responsibility is a bitch." She said the last sentence with bitterness.

Buffy let go of Angel, and quickly walked out of the diner. She didn't look over her shoulder at him. Angel watched her leave, and wondered if he made the biggest mistake of his life.


	3. Vi: The Curious Case of Marcy

It was barely 10:00am, and Vi was already popping aspirins. First there was the phone call from Andrew that they recovered a Slayer in Los Angeles that went on a murderous rampage. Then, there was the email from Rona. She finally recruited a girl to impersonate Buffy in the U.S.

On the drive over, New York was experiencing yet another lovely construction project. She could still feel the jackhammer pounding in her ears. All that trouble just to reach the dilapidated gym that housed Vi's headquarters. It was mornings like this that made Vi question why she agreed to be a squad leader in the first place. Okay, Vi remembered why she agreed. Buffy made her head big by saying how impressive her fighting skills were in the Sunnydale battle, and that other Potentials could benefit from her wisdom.

But as the months wore on, Vi found that she wasn't as proficient as her Slayer brethren. Rona, Kennedy and Satsu excelled in various fighting styles and battle techniques. Vi only mastered the knife and stake. She seemed to make everything else up as she went along. It didn't inspire the greatest confidence in her students, but they followed her lead nonetheless. If Vi wasn't talented in combat, what good was she at teaching future Slayers?

Luckily, Vi was still the only person there. She still had some time to have some English breakfast tea and decompress from all the drama. Just as Vi took the first sip, a raspy voice startled her:

"Excuse me, are you Vi?" asked the fortysomething woman. Her hair was permed and big like Cher's during the 1980s. Her mauve lipstick was a shocking contrast to her orange tan. The lady must've used enough hairspray to put a dent in the ozone. She looked like the worst stereotype from New Jersey, but Vi didn't want to be rude.

Vi's throat burned from the tea as she took a reluctant gulp. "Yes, I'm Vi. Can I help you?"

"I'm hoping you can. I saw your television commercial and…look I don't really believe in this mumbo-jumbo stuff. But you know, my mother always told me that when truth looks you in the face, you better accept it…"

In a non-caffeinated state, the only expression Vi could give was befuddlement.

"Okay, well, you probably caught parts of the commercial…"

"Are you kidding? I've memorized every dumb skit that you and that gay guy did," said the lady.

Vi almost felt the urge to correct the lady about Andrew's sexual orientation. But Vi didn't know herself, and so her defense would be halfhearted.

"We were going for improv, but anyhow, do you have a teenaged daughter that's experiencing a recent change in her strength and abilities?" asked Vi. She couldn't believe how dry and mechanical she sounded. Maybe combining aspirin with tea wasn't the best combination after all.

"No, see that's where I'm confused. It's not my daughter that's experiencing the change. It's me," said the lady.

"Come again?" asked Vi.

"It's me that's been experiencing the change. Take a look," said the lady. She stood in front of one of the punching bags. The lady pretended to crack her knuckles. Vi wondered if she would break one of her nails. They were long and painted fluorescent purple with little roses on the ends.

In her mind, Vi made a bet with herself. _No way can that lady be a Slayer. Doesn't it always go that it's 'one girl in the world'…emphasis on girl. If she does knock it out the park, I'll eat my wool cap._

In Muhammed Ali fashion, the lady pounded against the punching bag until it flew clear off of its hinge.

_Guess I'll be eating that wool cap_.

* * *

><p>Vi reached for her tea, but found that she wasn't in the mood for chamomile anymore. The woman was sitting in a chair across from Vi, tapping her long fingernails. She seemed just as agitated being there.<p>

"I…you know, I don't think I caught your name," said Vi.

"Oh, sorry. I should've formally introduced myself before going medieval on your punching bag. I'm Marcy," said the lady.

"Nice to, um, meet you Marcy," said Vi. "Your punching abilities were impressive. Can you tell me if you've been experiencing anything else?"

"Well, there're the dreams. I've been dreaming that I'm fighting all sorts of creatures. I look and sound different in every dream," said Marcy.

"When did the dreams start?" asked Vi.

"They started about six months ago," said Marcy.

"Do you remember anything special about the day when it happened?" asked Vi.

"I was at my son's water polo match. I was cheering him on, screaming my head off. They it was like this tingling sensation overtook my body. Almost like how an orgasm feels…" Marcy caught herself, and put her hand to her mouth.

Vi smiled, as she recalled when she was chosen. When she thought about it, it kind of did feel like that.

"Sorry, anyways, my body starts tingling and it was like this entire energy flew through me. It was so powerful that I had to sit down and catch my breath. I didn't speak for the next couple of minutes," said Marcy, "My husband was concerned. He's not used to me clamming up."

"Does your family know anything about what you've been experiencing?" asked Vi.

"Oh heavens no. They'd think I'm crazy if I told them. I've been in major denial about it until last night," said Marcy.

"What happened last night?" asked Vi.

"Look, you have to understand. I visited a psychiatrist and got on meds because I was starting to get depressed. I'd pretend to fall asleep on the couch while watching T.V. because I started sleepwalking and breaking stuff.

"Breaking stuff?" asked Vi.

"Well, I once punched holes in the wall. I was dreaming that I was fighting this thing that looked like a… man goat. It was so loud that my family jumped out of their beds. My husband examined my hand. He was shocked that there wasn't any blood or broken bones."

"There was another dream that I was chasing after a…"

"Vampire?" asked Vi.

Marcy nodded. "…Well, I jumped over the stair rail just like in my dream, and landed on a table in the living room. I was stunned awake. My husband and kids were gawking at me because I was holding one of the legs like a stake. So, the couch seemed like the best place, as I figured there'd be a littler chance of me harming my family…"

Vi nodded in complete understanding. She knew about the dreams, and how scary they were to her when they first manifested.

"…I was in really bad shape. No matter how much I tried to deny it…"

"The stronger it became," Vi had to ask the question. She felt that Marcy was leaving herself open, "Tell me, Marcy, did you hunt last night?"

Marcy looked away for a moment. Then, she connected eyes with Vi. "I felt so restless that I snuck out to take a drive. For months, my body felt like it was on fire. I could almost sense the blood coursing through my veins. The psychiatrist was telling me it was pre-menopause, but I knew in my heart that it wasn't that…"

"So, I got out of my car. Mind you, I'm walking in the graveyard in my slippers and robe. I wasn't expecting to get out of my car, so I didn't paint my face or anything. And I never wore that lingerie stuff even in my perkier days…"

Vi listened attentively, but her patience was wearing thin. She almost had the urge to shake Marcy and scream _tell me already!_

"I haven't set foot in a graveyard since my father died, so the creaking fence gave me the creeps. So, I'm trying not to trip over the tombstones on the ground. My body felt tense as a cat as I kept walking. It was like something was telling me to look for someone. You know…like déjà vu only weirder…"

"I wasn't there that long when I see this guy standing in the distance. His back was towards me. Being the dingbat that I am, I was wondering why he was dusting himself off. My eyes followed his legs down to the dirt where there was this big mound—almost like a bulldozer was just there. The dream images flashed through my head, and I began putting two and two together. He was making this hissing sound like a bear does, and it scared the hell out of me…"

"Go on," said Vi attentively. It reminded her of her first time confronting a vampire.

"I snapped the branch off the tree, and braced myself for what was to come. He stepped forward and started sniffing in the air. Then, he creased his forehead and said 'slayer.' It was like he was confused. I guess word got around that a Slayer is supposed to be a teenager or something. Anyhow, I lunged at him with the branch. He stepped away and laughed at me. Like he was getting off on seeing an older gal like me try to face him. Well, you can imagine that that pissed me off good. I grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over my head. I did it then like it was the most natural thing. But looking back, I can't believe that I did that. He tried to stand back up, but I wouldn't let off on him. I sank that branch in his chest, and he exploded into dust."

"I felt a little dizzy, but I was able to walk back to my SVU. I didn't even turn the radio on on the drive home. Usually, I do that to feel less lonely. And then, I get up this morning, and I'm feeling the best I've ever felt in months," said Marcy. "I even fixed myself up like my usual self."

* * *

><p>Vi put her teacup to the side. Based on what Marcy described, she was in fact a Slayer.<p>

"What should I do?" asked Marcy. "I know I'm a Slayer. But…I got my husband and kids to think about. I can't go all gung ho out there, and get myself killed."

Vi nodded her head instinctively. To be honest, she didn't understand where Marcy was coming from. The life expectancy of a Slayer was short. None of them was ever recorded to have reached middle-age. Vi couldn't imagine herself past thirty. It was like she placed a death sentence on herself at a young age. Could that be considered a self-fulfilling prophecy?

"I can't imagine what you're going through," said Vi. She figured she should be as honest as possible. "I don't know for sure, but I think you're a rarity."

Marcy sighed. It was as though her energetic demeanor a few minutes before was deflating.

"But don't lose hope. I know someone that I can contact. He knows a lot about Slayer history. Maybe it's just that my knowledge is limited," said Vi.

Marcy didn't seem so sure. She looked out the window. Vi could almost read what was going through Marcy's mind. She had the same dreams that Vi had. Despite the countless victories that were dreamed of, there was also the price of death. If you relive the deaths enough in your dreams, they become less jarring. But perhaps it's because when you're young and the life expectancy is so short, you're forced to accept it as your fate.

For someone like Marcy, who has led a full life without being the Chosen One, Vi could empathize with her. Vi touched Marcy's hand to comfort her. But then a thought crossed through Vi's mind:

"We'll figure this out, Marcy. Know this, though. There are many of us now. Thousands, I've heard. It used to just one Chosen One. You have certain freedoms that weren't around before," said Vi.

Vi saw that her last sentence registered with Marcy. Marcy nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after that Marcy left. Vi held Marcy's contact information in her hand. She knew that Marcy gave it to her as a formality. It would've been rude not to, as Marcy had sought Vi's help in the first place.<p>

Vi debated whether she should call Giles. After hearing about Marcy, would he and Buffy insist that she join the fight—despite her circumstances? Vi stored Marcy's contact information in her phone, and tore the written version. She was going to help Marcy in her own way. If Buffy chose Vi to lead a squad, it was time that Vi handled situations like this on her own. Vi had mixed emotions. While Vi had her epiphany, was she putting Marcy's life at risk?


	4. Marla: Barstow Blues

Joe was gone, and Marla didn't want to live anymore. Everyone was at his funeral, but she didn't want to go. It would've been too much to see him in that casket.

She wanted to remember him like the last time she saw him. Handsome in his form-fitting jersey. He pretended to lose his letterman jacket just so he could give it to her. Every time she locked eyes with his baby blues, he'd flash his crooked smile. They'd been in love since they were kids, and they were going to get married after high school.

Now, it was never going to happen.

Life wasn't supposed to claim him in that car accident. It felt like a long time ago, even though it was just a week ago. Everyone was cramming in Buck's station wagon. They were going to cruise Midland for fun, and celebrate the big win at Buck's cousin's house. Marla would've gone with them if she didn't have to watch her brother Jimmy. She kissed him goodbye as the beers were being passed around.

It was later determined that the driver was already intoxicated. But Marla thought like the other kids. Nothing was ever going to happen to them…not even death. In his final moments, Marla wondered if Joe saw the truck coming. Or was he having too much of a good time to notice?

Her parents kept trying to console her, but all Marla wanted to do was disappear in her grief. She just wanted to disappear period.

Today, she was going to end it all. As she sat atop the Barstow water tower, Marla wondered if her parents would understand. She imagined what her mother would say to Marla's younger brother Jimmy. She imagined him crying and being confused that she would never come back. Marla almost had second thoughts, but she missed Joe too much. She needed to be with him.

Marla closed her eyes and jumped. With her arms spread out, she could feel her body soaring through the summer heat. The letterman jacket enveloped her body. The memories of Joe rushed through her head. She could see him smiling again, beckoning her to join him.

_You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live for me._

Where was that voice coming from? Other voices spoke at once in Marla's mind. Even though some were in another language, she could still comprehend what they were saying.

_You talk about slaying like it's a job. It's not. It's who you are._

_Tell my mother I'm sorry. _

_You made me a killer…a cold-blooded murderer. _

_The mission's what matters. _

And the deaths…so much death at the hands of fanged creatures. They were…vampires? Over and over again. It was like sand reversing through an hourglass.

_I have no speech, no name. I live in the action of death. The blood cry, the penetrating wound. I am destruction, absolute, alone._

An image of a dreadlocked African woman flashed in Marla's mind. It startled Marla enough to open her eyes. She instinctively grabbed one of the ladders to break her trajectory. Then, she somersaulted down to the ground—creating a cloud of dirt as she landed hard on her feet. She didn't even have any broken bones.

_Whoa_, thought Marla. She felt power like no other coursing through her veins. It was as if all those voices in her head were…_her_. They all seemed to be chastising Marla. How could Marla even think of ending her life when she was so needed?

Marla arrived home in a daze. Her family was already home from the funeral. Thinking that she was overcome by mourning, they surrounded her with sympathy and comfort—telling her that Joe was entered in the earth in peace.

With sadness and realization, Marla carefully embraced her family. She knew that she would be leaving Barstow soon. No matter what the destination is, she would carry Joe's and her family's love with her. She was a Slayer now. But in contrast to what the First Slayer proclaimed, the Slayer wasn't alone anymore. They were free now, and Marla was going to find the others.


	5. Rona: Slayers Anonymous

It was so fast that Rona didn't know what hit her.

She was leading a rescue party to save Beth, Buffy's decoy in Italy. Cornered in an Italian villa, Rona was aiding Beth's and the Immortal's battle against a horde of Turok-Han. The rest of the Slayer army had been surrounded, and Rona hoped that they were able to fight off the attack.

Just as Rona turned to join Beth and the Immortal to escape, she was knocked through the dumbwaiter shaft. Rona desperately tried to grab something until she landed in a…chair?

"Where am I?" asked Rona.

"You're in Slayers Anonymous, baby," replied Nikki Wood. She was still clad in her bell bottoms and wool blouse. Her hair was a perfectly-shaped Afro atop a woman who resembled Tamara Dobson.

"Ahem, could I please do the introductions, Nikki?" asked Lucy Hanover. Lucy was clad in a gray dress not unlike what American women wore during the Civil War.

"Sure, sorry, didn't mean to steal your thunder," replied Nikki.

"Welcome, Rona, to Slayers Anonymous," said Lucy.

"Slayers Anonymous?" asked Rona. "Don't we all know each other through the dreams?"

"I was going to name the group 'Slayers Interrupted,' but death is a permanent state," said Lucy, "Whereas in the tradition of the imbiber, an unhealthy addiction can be resolved."

"I don't understand. I'm dead?" asked Rona.

"Unfortunately, yes. I formed this group for Slayers who may need to vent out frustrations before they pass on to the light."

"How's that been working out?" asked Rona, as she looked at the circle of seated Slayers. She saw Molly, Amanda, and Renee.

"We're a newly formed group," responded Lucy. "So, tell me, what was your role in the 'cause'?"

"Okay, well, since there were too many activated Slayers to keep track of, it was decided that having squads would be the best thing. So, I led the squad in Chicago. I was also tasked with training the decoys for Buffy…"

"Oh, that Buffy Summers again!" cried out Nikki.

"Perhaps we should focus on our newcomer, Nikki," said Lucy.

"No, she brought that name up, so we should talk about her. I still can't get over how Miss Goldilocks convinced my son to join forces with my murderer. Then, she has the nerve to contact him when she thinks she's knocked up for some friendly advice. Once again, she spun her magic, and now my son thinks that I'm less of a mother because the mission was too strong. Now my boy thinks I'm gone because I faded in front of him."

"Faded in front of him?" asked Rona. _I've never asked so many damn questions in my life. _

"Yeah, Lucy thought it was a good idea to remove me from the scene. It would've helped, though, if she would've told me."

"Yes, well, Nikki showed me the importance of forming a group like this. I used to be a guide on the Ghost Roads," said Lucy.

"What would've been more important is if Miss Goldilocks didn't parade around town with her vampire boy toy and mess everything up for the rest of us," said Nikki.

"Well, I could've solved that problem with Buffy…if Faith hadn't interceded, that is," said Lady Genevieve Savidge. She was still attired in her expensive Chanel outfit. There was still a line of blood on her back where she was impaled on the axe.

"I almost had the honor of killing Buffy Summers…but then her sister staked me," said Yuki Makimura. She raked back a stray black hair with her long fingernails.

"I nearly crushed her with the skills I learned from the Indonesians …until she used the magic given to her by her bitch," said Celina. She was a petite beauty with fireplug hair.

"I think you meant 'witch,' Celina," said Lucy.

"No, I chose the right term," said Celina, as she flashed vampiric teeth.

"Hold up…are the both of you vampires?" asked Rona. _Here I go with another damn question._

"Yeah, and they even got a cute little name for it: Slaypire," said Nikki.

"Okay, so, don't even talk, then," said Rona to Yuki and Celina. "If Slayers might go all vampire, it's no wonder that Buffy thought the squads were important."

"I can't believe your Watcher committed suicide for you. Only for you to become the very thing that we hunt," said Molly in her thick Cockney accent. The stab mark from Caleb was still visible on her shirt.

"Hold your tongue, fledgling. You weren't even a Slayer," retorted Yuki.

"Now, Yuki, I explained to you that Potentials have a rightful place in this group, too," said Lucy.

"Yeah, besides Molly kicked major ass during her time as a Potential," said Amanda. "I think she earns Slayer points just for that."

"About the Potentials…Buffy and her team really screwed that project up," said Nikki.

"I beg to differ. We were really making progress. Sure, there were some bumps just like in any new venture…"

"Bumps?" asked Nikki, as she looked at Renee's bloody uniform where Toru had impaled her with the Slayer Scythe.

"My point is that we were trying hard to make a difference. Some of us…even fell in love," said Renee wistfully.

"Don't tell me with Xander, Dracula's personal servant," said Nikki.

"Hey, knock it off, okay. Xander saved me from the Bringers. He's 'good people,'" said Rona.

"Didn't mean offense. All I'm saying is that things could've been handled better," said Nikki.

"With all due respect, Nikki, the Watcher to Slayer ratio is non-existent. They're flying by the seat of their pants to make up for the defunct Watchers Council," said Amanda.

"Exactly," said Rona. "Not to be throwing shade here, but the girls need all of you right now. The memories are not enough. They're in need of spiritual guidance right now. Our numbers are shrinking right about now…"

"Why? If one dies, another is called…" said Molly.

Amanda whispered audibly to Molly. "Buffy destroyed the Seed of Wonder. No more Slayers. Plus, Twilight is Angel."

"What!" said everybody in unison.

"Hey, hello, I'm talking!" exclaimed Rona. "Instead of squabbling about trifle, we need to ban together and guide who's left…"

Suddenly, Rona was ripped from the seat and vanished into the ceiling.

"I guess somebody on her team did CPR," said Nikki.

"Well, then, that's a new development," said Lucy.

Another girl appeared where Rona had been sitting.

"Where am I?" asked the dumbfounded Slayer.

Nikki motioned to Lucy to give the introductions.


	6. Dana: Speak to Me, Sisters

_I know that he can't hurt me anymore. He's dead. But the vampires come back after being people. What's stopping him from coming back? If he does, you separate the head from the body and stake the heart._

* * *

><p>Willow touched the broken stone wall of the castle. She concentrated in the hopes that it was temporary, but it was the same. Her magical abilities were still gone. Willow didn't even know where to begin to determine where Dana went. Although Willow loved her friend, Buffy's actions had crystal-clear consequences. When she destroyed the Seed of Wonder, Buffy did more harm than she realized.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why we haven't done this before. Can you believe we're all out here finally in the open? Who asked you to talk for us? Hey, I'm just saying. I would greatly appreciate it if you did not use common language. We are a civilized bunch. Why don't you just chill and hold your horses? You are doing it again. Why do I even bother? You also go by Edward when you're obviously a woman with full hips. Who's the confused one here? I did the same thing when I captained a ship, so leave Edward alone. <em>

It was always the same thing. The past Slayers would talk, and Dana would carry on like a vessel. She let them argue in her mind while she explored the forest.

* * *

><p>Was Buffy the only guilty party? When Willow used her powers on the scythe, it was to give all the Potential Slayers the ability to become the Slayer. The objective was clear, and Willow had a personal stake in the matter. She activated all the Slayers to give them the edge in the final battle against the First Evil and the Turok-Hans. How was she to know about the others scattered throughout the world? How was Willow to know that there were girls like Dana?<p>

Months earlier, when Dana was brought to Slayer Headquarters, Buffy gave Willow specific instructions: try to save Dana's mind.

"Buffy, I don't know if I can do that. They pretty much locked her up and threw away the key. If they couldn't do it with science, maybe magic isn't the best route," said Willow.

"Will, you're my best hope right now. We can't have a Slayer running around with a million other girls whispering in her head. I just recalled the memories of the past Slayers in my dreams. This girl has them 24/7," said Buffy.

"I understand. But her mind is very fragile, Buff. If I start poking around in there, I might be doing more harm than good," said Willow.

"You were able to do it before," said Buffy.

Willow flinched at the memory of Tara. She was able to free Tara from the insanity that Glory inflicted upon her. Willow thought Buffy and she had an understanding that the topic of Tara would be treaded lightly. Buffy may have sensed Willow's discomfort, as she tried to rectify her words.

"There were casualties, Will. The girl…Dana…encountered several men while she wandered around. She killed most of them. She also tortured and dismembered Spike when she confused him with the man that tortured and kidnapped her as a child…"

Willow gasped. "Is…?

"Angel's team was able to heal him," said Buffy. It was now Buffy's past that was the center of the conversation, and it didn't feel nice. "We just need to make sure that Dana doesn't pose a threat to anyone else. I wouldn't ask this of you, Will, but my back is against the wall. Slayers need to take care of their own now."

Willow nodded to Buffy's statement. Despite her reservations, Willow was going to try her best.

* * *

><p>Upon seeing Dana for the first time, Willow was taken aback by the girl's stringy black hair and empty eyes. She wondered if she would be playing Dr. Loomis to Dana's Michael Myers.<p>

The sessions were simple. Willow would ask one of the Slayers to position Dana to sit like an Indian. Willow did the same and faced Dana. She was careful not to make any physical contact with Dana. Willow would whisper an incantation, and enter into Dana's mind. She saw what little memories Dana had of her past. They were locked deep in the recesses of her subconscious. She could see the happiest memory that Dana had—when her parents took her to see the kite event at Berkeley, California. _Daddy, can we fly it again? The colors look so pretty._

But the flying kites gave way to darkness. And Willow was seeing the night that Dana's parents were murdered by Walter Kindel. She saw the months of torture and abuse that Dana suffered at the hands of that maniac. She saw a battered and naked Dana running for help on a rainy Los Angeles night. She saw that the authorities didn't know how to handle an incoherent victim, so they institutionalized her.

And that is where Dana's recollections stopped. There were so many Slayer memories swimming in Dana's head. Eventually Willow figured out that, with her fractured mind, the Slayer memories were the only thing that kept Dana going. Whenever she thought of Walter Kindel, she just had to call upon her "sisters" and they were there to push back the memory.

Each time she entered Dana's head, a booming voice would repeat words like a heartbeat: "Can't hurt me anymore."

After several sessions, Willow delivered the news to Buffy. "There's nothing that I can do, Buff. Besides, I think the Slayer memories are the only thing that keeps Dana in check. They've been pushing out the memories of the creep that hurt her."

"I'm worried that she might harm someone else during her vision quest," said Buffy.

"I can use magic to keep her in a calm state…steady the endorphins and all. I got to be honest with you, Buffy. You're going to have to get her some real help soon. She's not a full person anymore. She's an echo of all other Slayers. Some of them mightn't have been Girl Scouts, if you know what I mean."

Willow wondered what it was like for Dana when the magic wore off. Did Dana have a rage so explosive that she punched through the wall without thinking? The only thing that they could do was notify the Scotland police and wait. Willow sighed. They had spent so much time making sure that Dana wouldn't be a threat to anyone. Did they ever stop to think who could be a threat to Dana?

* * *

><p>Dana reached a summit after walking for hours. In all that time, they still kept talking:<p>

_I don't know why that witch separated you from us, Dana. We like you and want to protect you. We should burn her at the stake. Not cool. Not cool. You offended the lady in white. Don't you remember what her town did to her? She is not the only one with a tragic story. Did we all not have unsavory demises? You're missing the point, Miss Non-Congeniality. _

She sat like an Indian—just as she did when Willow would visit her. But no matter how much she tried to emulate Willow's breathing techniques, the other Slayers kept talking in her mind. For a moment, Dana looked over the rocky hill beneath the summit, and her head swooned. Despite all the confusion in her head, Dana knew that it would be wrong to do it. Deep down, she still carried what Walter did to her, and if she gave up now, it would mean that he succeeded in breaking her.

Dana had no clue how to get back. So she waited at the summit for rescue. If there's anything she's learned since Los Angeles, it was that her "sisters" would always find her.


	7. India: Ripples of Time

**This used to be a standalone story that I wrote entitled "Ripples." I thought it fit better with this collection of stories, as I felt India's story reached its end. The story involves characters from the novel _Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Book of Fours_. **

* * *

><p>Buffy's hands were still trembling from the battle.<p>

"Are you all right, Buffy?" asked a concerned Giles.

"It could've turned out really bad, Giles," said Buffy. "I don't know what I would've done if we lost Will."

"Buffy, Willow and Cordelia knew the risk. Despite that, they bravely put themselves in the front lines. If we didn't have the combined abilities of India and Kendra, we might have lost the battle."

"I know…I just…I'm starting to understand why Slayers work alone, Giles."

"Then you finally understand my apprehension when you told Willow and Xander about your calling," said Giles.

"I wasn't thinking at the time, Giles," said Buffy, as she planted herself on the front steps of her porch. "I lost Merrick before I met you. The guy who was my friend bailed on me for greener pastures. I wanted to have a normal life…friends…only I didn't want to be the uber-queen bitch that I used to be in L.A. I wanted to actually have a real connection with somebody my own age."

"A Slayer's life is a lonely one. The Council thought that having a Watcher would be enough for guidance," said Giles.

Buffy looked up at Giles. She hoped that he wouldn't take it personal that he wasn't enough for her.

"But many of them are bloody stuffy, and forgot what it is like to be an adolescent," said Giles. "To be honest, Buffy, I was not the most stellar young man. You are actually far more responsible than I was. I was careless in my actions. I entered the supernatural world lost. But thankfully, I matured and found my path."

"Wow, I'm more responsible than you. Just when I thought tonight couldn't get any weirder," said Buffy.

"Well, I would not get used to it if I were you. We need to work on your sword skills," said Giles.

"I suppose my beheading skills are lacking," said Buffy. She tried to make a joke out of the situation. It was a lame attempt. Out of all the killings she had to do as a Slayer, Buffy would have to live with taking a human life. Yes, the human life was Cecile Lafitte, a sinister woman that raised the Servants to kill Buffy and Faith. It was the same beings who murdered Lucy Hanover and India. Plus, Cecile also spooked Kendra so much that Kendra developed a death wish.

"But before we do that, take a few days off" said Giles, "To give you a chance to spend some time with Willow while she recuperates."

"That's mighty generous of you, Giles. Before this whole mess, I would've been dancing on car roofs with happy feet," said Buffy. She stood up tall to face Giles. "But the happy feet will have to wait. I have to prepare myself well enough that if this happens again, I can behead with the best of them."

"Well put," said Giles, as he took off his glasses to polish them. "So, I will see you tomorrow morning at eight sharp?"

"More like two in the afternoon sharp," responded Buffy, "I have to…"

A ripple shot through the fabric of reality.

Buffy stumbled on her words for a moment.

"…I have to take Dawn to the mall. She has a Girl Scouts thing," said Buffy.

"All right, two sharp," said Giles.

As Buffy walked through her front door, she wondered what became of India. She was supposed to feel each Slayer that came before her. Yet, Buffy couldn't connect to India. Was this the way it ended for Slayers? You're around for a while to do a job, and then you die, and life goes on like you never existed? Buffy already knew the answer to that. Slayers have existed since the dawn of time. It's not like every single girl got her props.

Regardless of how unfair the world was, Buffy felt that there should be some vindication for expired Slayers. Could the universe at least start with India?

* * *

><p>India Cohen's eyes shot open. She pulled back her ebony hair—only to see a dusty road before her. <em>This is different…when you compare it to impending waves of doom<em>, she thought.

"It's about time you woke up."

Instinctively, India sprang up for battle.

"Put the fists down, girl, I'm not going to hurt you," said the origin of the voice. It was a Mexican girl sitting on a rock.

"Who are you?" asked India, "And where the hell am I?"

"You know, it's funny, the Watchers tell us we're all connected to each other."

"Come again?" asked India, feeling both intrigued and peeved.

"Yeah, I probably should introduce myself. My name is Hilda Gonzalez—the girl that came before you."

"The Congara girl?"

Hilda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, the Congara girl. Did they put that by my name or something? Lucy Hanover said the same thing."

"Yeah, I guess so," said India, looking at her surroundings. No immediate threats, so the girl must be telling the truth.

"Sorry, this must be strange for you. Let's start over, okay. Hi, my name is Hilda Gonzalez, the Vampire Slayer that came before you. And you are?"

"India Cohen."

"Nice to meet you, India."

"Right," said India, shaking Hilda's hand. "So where are we exactly?"

"Purgatory," said Hilda.

"Purgatory, huh. Somehow that doesn't sound so pleasant," said India, looking at the dusty road again.

Hilda and India continued down the dirt road. It snaked for miles without a destination in sight. But what was once bare land was suddenly surrounded by Mangrove trees—as if they were in a rainforest. There were also traces of Bengal bamboo, intermixed with the Mangroves.

"So you said we're in purgatory. It feels odd. I always imagined a dark, desolate place" asked India.

"I thought the same thing too. At first, it was just the road. Then suddenly, all these trees started appearing out of nowhere."

"It's like we're creating them," said India, as she touches a Mangrove.

Hilda thinks for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. But we shouldn't be here for long."

"What does that mean?" asked India.

"I'm not sure. It was something that Lucy Hanover told me."

"So…Lucy told you to keep walking the yellow bare road," said India sarcastically.

"Do you really think I'd be taking you nowhere? We have a destiny together, you and I."

"I don't understand."

"American girls. Does everything have to be spelled out? You see a dirt road, right?" asked Hilda, using her fingers to comb sand out of her hair.

"Yeah…and."

"And the road is going to lead us somewhere. Now do you get it?"

"Wow, a road that leads somewhere. You've completely enlightened me."

"You'll know it when we get there," Hilda states, pushing India in a sisterly manner, "Besides, do you really have anything else to do?"

"No, not really," India said, "Wait, what happened to that girl, Willow, and the others?"

"They all made out all right."

"So, Kit made it," said India, a trace of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, your boyfriend made it out alive," said Hilda, "And you managed to save the world."

"That's what we all do right…one girl in the entire world," said India.

* * *

><p>There was now silence between them. To spare herself from the monotonous walking, India focused on the animals around her. She could see Quetzals and Toucans in the trees. <em>I wonder what they eat<em>, thought India, _these trees look bare_. No sooner had the thought crossed India's mind that branches starting blossoming with papayas and bael. India could see some Jambu Fruit Doves high in the trees, attending to their young. Misty rain fell over everything, and felt it like cotton on India's face.

"I've been hearing that's all going to change someday."

"From who?"

"Who else? Lucy. You know, for a girl that's been dead since the Civil War, she's real humorous. You know she went out like you did, right?"

"Yeah, I heard something about that. I don't want to sound rude, but what was it like…"

"With the Congara demon? It was an accident."

"An accident? Didn't he rip your head off?"

"We were friends. We got a little tipsy. He'd been wanting to kiss me for a while. He leaned towards me, and the next thing I know, everything goes black. Then, I'm here on the Ghost Roads."

"Really? That's how you died," exclaimed India, her eyes echoing disbelief.

"Accidents happen, you know," said Hilda, matter-of-factly, "Ah, too bad, it would've been my first kiss."

"Wow, I can't believe you're handling it so well. But I know what you mean…the first kiss means everything."

"So, were you ever kissed by Kit—your Watcher?" asked Hilda, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that. Okay, we might have kissed once. Well, I think it was when I possessed that girl. Either way, it was nice," said India, giggling afterwards.

"Oh, you little hussy. At least yours was nice."

"So, Hilda, when were you called?" asked India.

"I was 18, if you could believe it. It was a shame because I was heading off to California. I wanted to attend San Diego State University. I was going to major in chemistry. So much for that dream."

"Well, at least you did some good," said India, trying her best to console Hilda.

"I suppose so. Only I lasted for about a year. I should've been careful about who I was kissing."

"Did you have a Watcher?" asked India.

"I spoke to him three times on the phone. He had this funny accent. I don't think he really liked Mexico or Mexicans, so he never came to visit."

"You got screwed then, in the Watcher department," said India.

"I guess so. But really, my heart wasn't in the Slayer business. It was just as well that it went to you."

"I don't know. I don't think I did that great. Sure, I stopped that swarm of Japanese vampires. After that, I became Wanderer kebob."

"Still, you got to give yourself credit for it," said Hilda.

"So should you," said India.

"No," said Hilda, shaking her head, "I was always hoping for that moment. I lost my parents when I was still a kid, so I just had my dreams."

"Same here. Except I still had my parents. It just seemed like they wanted something completely different for me."

A Bengal Tiger suddenly appeared before them. India flinched with fear, and looked sideways at Hilda. Hilda looked relaxed, and had a large smile on her face.

"Shouldn't we be scared of the tiger?" asked India.

"India, don't you know who it is? I finally feel the Slayer connection now. It's Sineya, the First Slayer."

Upon looking at the tiger's eyes, a jolt of energy went through India's body. She could see all the Slayers, extending as far back to Sineya. Her strength and energy was primal, yet motherly.

"We need to follow Sineya. She will lead us to our destiny."

Sineya, in her Bengal Tiger form, led Hilda and India through the trees. The leaves brushed against their faces, and the climate was vaporous. Suddenly, India could feel the wind changing speed around her.

"Hilda, what is that?" asked India.

There was a large waterfall before Hilda and India. Sineya faced it, and then turned to both girls. Just as quick as she appeared, Sineya crouched down and leapt into the trees—disappearing into the mist.

"We're finally here, India…this is our destiny," said Hilda, almost in a whisper.

"Our destiny…I don't understand," said India, afraid to walk closer to the edge, "Besides, I haven't had the best luck with cliffs and water."

"Don't worry. You and me, we're getting a second chance."

"Second chance?" asked India, unable to take her eyes off the immense waterfall. It pulsated with the winds.

"We get to be reborn. We've been the simple girls for too long now, India. We get to have our big dreams."

"Okay, but what does that mean for us? Do we just disappear?" asked India.

"It's like ripples in a pond. We carry less of ourselves as we grow into bigger things."

Hilda looked India in the eyes. She noticed the fear in her eyes.

"We carry parts of ourselves into the next life. We've been doing that. We're Slayers. In our own ways, we have carried a part of the girl that came before us."

"How did you know about this place?" asked India.

"I didn't. Lucy just told me to keep walking. I didn't know that Sineya would appear. This must have been offered to her, but she chose to remain on the Ghost Roads. She probably knows that it will always be here for her when the time comes."

"Where will we go, Hilda?" asked India, mesmerized by the porcelain-like glean of the waterfall.

"I don't know, India. That's the fun of it. We can come back as anybody."

"Can I be with Kit again?" asked India—a happy inflection in her voice. She turned to smile at Hilda. But she knew by Hilda's reaction that it wasn't to be.

"There's a catch to being reborn. We sever all ties with the ones we knew and loved."

"But why? That isn't fair. That isn't fair at all."

"We join with different people. We make ripples in a different pond."

"But…I want to make ripples in the pond I'm already in. I just…" India turned away from Hilda to hide her tears.

"You have to let go of him, India," murmured Hilda, "We all feel love for a time."

"But I can't," said India in a cracked voice.

"Kit will always love you, but he will move on. He'll find a wife, he'll have children, and he'll age and die."

India heaved. "I can't leave my parents, too, Hilda."

"They would understand, India. They would want this for you."

"I don't want to do this alone. I don't think I can."

"That's why we're going together. To be strong for each other."

Hilda grabbed India's hand. At first, India resisted. But then, she grabbed Hilda's hand in silent desperation.

"We have to go now, India."

She turned towards the waterfall.

"Okay," said India, as she straightened her body.

Hilda and India—two lonely, simple girls—no longer had to wait to dream. All they had to do was jump.

* * *

><p>Miami, Florida—June 15, 2020<p>

On the shore, a Cuban boy traced letters on the sand. His brother stood on the shore, staring at his watch nervously.

"Come on, Elian, we're going to be late."

"Relax, all right, I'm almost done."

"What is with you, huh, why are you always writing stuff all over the place?"

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go."

"I can't believe you. Mom and dad will kill us if we're late. It's going to start in five minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Anier. It's going to be all right. You'll see," Elian tousled his twin brother's hair.

"Hey!" exclaimed Anier, as he chased his brother along the shore. Their laughter echoed in the sunset.

The waves set in as night approaches. Like a gentle hand, they slowly erased what has been written on the shore—K I T.


	8. Kendra: The Land of Treachery

Kendra hated patrolling in certain parts of Kingston, though she didn't like to show it to her Watcher Sam Zabuto.

She never wanted to disappoint him. He was the closest that Kendra would ever have to family. Sam had raised Kendra since the age of two. The Watcher's Council played stork, and dropped Kendra on Sam's doorstep when it was determined that she was a Potential. Kendra never knew her parents. Her name was the only remnant from the past.

For the longest time, she thought her surname was Young. Each time she asked Sam about her family, she would hear him say "You're Young." It wasn't until Kendra was ten that she figured out what Sam meant—"You're too young to be asking such questions." By that time, it didn't matter anymore to Kendra. She had already built an elaborate fantasy that she descended from the Youngs, a scholarly family renowned in the martial arts.

Sam was precise and methodical in his teachings. He first focused on perfecting Kendra's flexibility and reflexes. As the years passed, she would graduate towards fighting techniques. Lastly, he instructed her on weaponry. Kendra was homeschooled by Sam. Although he never had children before Kendra, he had little faith in Jamaica's school system. Besides, he doubted that the Slayer Handbook would be included in any curriculum.

Kendra learned at an early age that her Watcher expected perfection. As a child, she would ask many questions until he finally said "No mo questions. Just duh." By the time she became an adolescent, Kendra was molded in a quiet, efficient individual. She mastered Sam's lessons to the point that she anticipated his instructions before he asked them. When she became the Chosen One, Sam would direct her to the latest vampire nest. By the second time, Kendra had already anticipated his orders. When he would go to her room to offer guidance, she was already sheathing Mr. Pointy in her battle gear.

Sam would always watch Kendra as she headed towards the bus stop. He was raised in a household that didn't show affection, so he raised her the same. Each time he watched her go, his stomach would turn. She was now the Slayer, and the life expectancy was low. He hoped that he taught her enough. He hoped that she would survive for as long as possible.

* * *

><p>Through the radio and newspapers, Sam learned that several suspicious murders were happening in Kingston. Even though the area was the crime-ridden Denham Town, the deaths seemed to point to a vampire nest. Kendra made her usual trek to the bus stop.<p>

On the stuffy bus, Kendra didn't make eye contact with the men. She tried to be conspicuous by wearing a hooded sweatshirt and a dark velvet long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was in a tight bun for combat and wore no makeup. But despite all her efforts to look stealthy and tough, the men still noticed Kendra's beauty.

"Pssstt! Baby luv, come here now," said a twenty something man wearing a tank top.

His efforts were rebuffed by Kendra.

"Hey empress…empress…," he said, as he advanced towards Kendra. The man stopped in his tracks upon being struck on the knee by Sam's cane.

"Yuh bess leave mi dawta alone son," said Sam.

The man didn't say anything. He stood up from his seat, and moved to the front of the bus. Kendra smiled inside. She had an innate fear of men, and she was glad to have Sam there. When the supernatural threat was male, Kendra could deal with him with her fighting abilities. But when it was a regular man, Kendra didn't know how to handle herself.

After letting her patrol alone several times, Sam used a brilliant excuse to accompany Kendra on this mission. Sam told her that he couldn't allow her to wander alone in a wasteland like Denham Town, even if she had the strength of ten men.

Sam may have been confident in Kendra's abilities but he wasn't a fool. Not only did he have to consider the supernatural threats, he also had to include the men who would gladly violate Kendra.

* * *

><p>They got off at a stop on Spanish Town Road, not far from where the Denham Town Police Station was located. The proximity did little to calm Sam's apprehension of bringing Kendra to the area. He could tell by her face that she didn't care for the area, not when she lived such a sheltered life. Men and women were prowling the streets, drinking and blasting reggae music from their cars. It disturbed Kendra to see women dressed so scantily.<p>

"Let's nah waste any time," uttered Sam, as he turned towards their destination. Kendra nodded in agreement. The murders mainly happened near Denham Town High School. Sam suspected that the victims were drawn there for other unsavory business, and found out too late that they were a snack.

Kendra and Sam quietly approached the school grounds. They could see two men sneaking onto the field. Sam gave the signal to Kendra, and she snuck onto the grounds incognito. Her steps were like feathers upon the grass.

"I got some good herb for yuh, mon," said a man wearing a yellow shirt so bright that it looked like sunlight.

"Yeah that's wah i'm talking bout," said the other man. He had on a shirt we a lion imprint.

Kendra rolled her eyes. It was just two friends smoking marijuana. Then, a group of men emerged from the darkness. Kendra herself didn't notice their presence.

"Wah yuh a duh inna our territory?" said the leader of the group.

The friends were startled, and said in unison: "Sorry mon we'll guh."

"Nuh," said the leader, "Wi be wanting some…herb." With the last word, the leader's face changed into a vampire. The rest of the group changed their visage as well.

Kendra sprang into action. She sheltered the two men, and struck the leader in the face.

When he looked again at Kendra, his yellow eyes were furious. "Slaya!"

Before he could say anything more, Kendra staked him. She charged through the dust that was the leader, and proceeded to slay the others in his group.

* * *

><p>After dispatching the vampires, Kendra could hear a cry coming from Albert Street. She turned to see if it was one of the two men, but they were already gone.<p>

Her adrenaline was pumping so much that she rushed towards the sound without first telling Sam.

"Kendra! Kendra!" yelled Sam, as he tried to catch up. He was still standing near the iron fence.

Kendra proceeded down an alleyway. She listened for the scream again over the reggae music. She heard it again. It was definitely coming from Albert Street.

By this time, Kendra's actions were dictated by her emotions. This was something that she learned from Buffy Summers in California. While Kendra didn't agree with Buffy's Slayer tactics, she did see the value of being passionate about her calling. Kendra turned the corner, and came to a standstill. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Beat that battie! Cha!" yelled a goateed man wearing a Rasta Stick visor cap.

From a distance, Kendra could see a group of men taking turns beating up a teenaged boy. They formed a human wall.

"Who duh yuh think yuh are? Doing all that disgusting battyman business?"

Kendra sped up but it was as though she was running through molasses. In Kendra's determined gait, she bore witness to the entire violence before her.

A gargantuan man with dreadlocks swung a baseball bat against the boy's head. "Boom bye-bye on a batty boy head."

Kendra hit the group of men like dynamite. Some of the men flew back by the force. The baseball bat was swung at Kendra's head, but she dodged it like a tiger. She almost instinctively grabbed inside her pouch for Mr. Pointy, but stopped herself. Instead, she wrested the baseball bat from the man's hands, and threw it towards the men who were rebounding.

"Wah di hell?" said the dreadlocked man before Kendra side-kicked him in the gut.

"I'll fix yuh good, gyal," said the man wearing the cap, as he rushed towards Kendra.

Sam used his cane to flip over the man. He then struck him soundly on the arm.

"Let's get outta here!" yelled one of men, as they all swarmed

One of the men helped up the instigator. He raised his fist to strike Sam, but Kendra gave him a roundhouse to the face.

The man scrambled up, and joined the group as they jetted away. Sam counted his blessings that the men weren't carrying any firearms.

Kendra ran to the bloodied teenager, and cradled him in her arms. He grabbed her arm as he choked on his own blood. He convulsed until his body went limp. His blood soaked his grey tank top.

"No, please!" yelled Kendra, as she shook him in her arms.

The police sirens could be heard in the distance. Sam was afraid that the men would return to finish up any loose ties. Kendra and he were now witnesses to a murder. Despite the tragedy, he had to protect Kendra first.

"Kendra, come on. Wi need to guh an let di police duh their job," said Sam.

"Mr. Zabuto, please, we must help him," said Kendra desperately.

"Kendra, Leave dat bwoy alone dis instant," said Sam in his most authoritarian voice.

Kendra flashed him a defiant look. Never in all the years had Kendra ever looked at him that way. For a moment, Sam felt dwarfed by her eyes.

As the police lights grew closer, Kendra let go of the boy. She joined Sam as they ran back to the bus stop. Sam limped as fast as he could, holding Kendra's hand tightly. He had to get her to safety. Sam turned to look at her, and she looked like the two year old girl that first appeared on his doorstep. He was never more scared in his entire life. They waved down the bus, and hopped on. They ducked their heads as the police lights flashed in the distance.

* * *

><p>On the bus ride home, Kendra stared out of the window. She wept softly at her failure. Her bloody shirt was hidden by the hooded sweatshirt. Her mind replayed with the boy's face as he faced death. Would Kendra experience the same thing when her time was up as the Slayer?<p>

Sam embraced Kendra. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"Feel no way, star," he murmured to her. "Feel no way, star."

It was the only thing he could say to Kendra. Vampires and demons are the creatures that Slayers face. But how do you comfort a girl that's been exposed to human evil? Sam didn't want to repeat this experience again. It was time for the contingency plan. He had to protect Kendra at all costs. The men would recognize her when she next went patrolling. Who knew what ties they had in Kingston?

Sam made up his mind. He and Kendra would leave in the next few days. They were moving to California. Perhaps there would be strength in numbers to have Kendra next to another Slayer. Kendra might have the chance to lead a longer life. Sam looked out the window, as he held Kendra.


	9. Patty: Don't Let Him Find You

**In the final episode "Chosen," there was a montage of other girls that were awakened by the Slayer's power. They showed a girl that blocked a man's hit. This is the story I envisioned for her. **

* * *

><p>Patty watched nervously as Madison ran down the path. Madison looked back nervously over her shoulder. She waved her hands to tell Madison to keep going. Patty's heartbeat raced as she imagined Travis' truck pulling up in the driveway. She looked at the driveway, then back at the path. Madison was nowhere in sight.<p>

It was still morning, so Madison should be able to see places to run or hide. Patty was thankful that Madison fit through the dog door. She was glad that Travis had to go to the pet store for dog food. Everything seemed to fall into place. Patty just hoped that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

><p>On other days, staring outside was the only thing Patty had for herself. It was the daily ritual that she used to steel herself for the beatings. And, of course, the unspeakable things that Travis made her do in his bedroom. Then, she would be locked up in the basement in her usual corner. Like all predators, he wanted her to believe that he was protecting her from the world:<p>

_You'd be stupid to go out there. Who wants to see a hippo like you walking the streets? You're better off here with me._

How ugly could the world be compared to the house that she was kept in? But in a twisted way, he was telling the truth. Patty always felt unwanted by the ones who were supposed to love her. Her parents were meth addicts that shuffled the kids in and out of homeless shelters and trailer parks. From a young age, Patty was an easy target for abuse. She was overweight even as a toddler, and the children were merciless—whether at school or at their hundredth residence in less than a year.

She remembers the day clearly. Patty fled to the park after being pelted by rocks and mud. She hid behind a tree, and cried from the pain of her cuts and bruises. As she wept, Patty felt a hand touch her shoulder. It was a touch that she never felt before—nurturing and comforting.

"Are you okay sweetness?" asked a man. Patty looked up into his face, and saw the kindest hazel eyes. "You look a little scratched up there. Was someone being mean to you?"

When Patty nodded instead of spoke, she must've seemed like the perfect victim. "Why don't I take you to my truck? I got some Mickey Mouse Band-Aids. Come on, we'll get you all fixed up."

He didn't have Band-Aids in the truck. He opened the passenger door to block any witnesses. Travis strangled Patty until she lost consciousness. He hid her gagged and bound underneath some blankets in the truck bed. When Patty regained her senses at his house, the nightmare truly began. She was only eight years old.

* * *

><p>Patty has been kept prisoner by Travis for ten years. She knew only because of the years indicated on the catalog calendars Upon turning eighteen, she knew that the time would come. Patty figured that she was getting too old for Travis. He'd make comments that her body was getting too "woman-like," and that she didn't look chubby and cute anymore.<p>

Whenever Patty hears him leave during the middle of the night, she cries softly in her corner. She was always afraid that he would find another girl and never return. He always bragged to her about how many houses he owned in the South. If she didn't obey his every word, he'd let her die chained to the wall.

Once, he left for days, and Patty was without food or water. She was delusional when the basement door shot open. Travis' first words to her were: "Why're you crying porker? It's not like you would've starved." He laughed as he put a bowl of oatmeal at her feet. "Hey, if I'd have come back on Saturday, you'd be one of them skinny girls."

* * *

><p>It was looking like another typical morning. When Travis opened the basement door, the blinding light stirred Patty out of her stupor.<p>

He began unchaining her. "Come on, get up. You're babysitting while I'm gone." _Babysitting?_ Patty's heart sank as she turned the corner into the living room. There was a little girl. Her blonde hair was like a halo over her face. She had saucer-like blue eyes that were bloodshot from crying.

"Hey," Travis snapped his fingers in Patty's face. "Fix her something to eat."

Patty obeyed his words. She went into the kitchen, and prepared a bowl of cereal. Patty could see Travis in her peripheral vision.

"You be good sweetness while I'm gone," said Travis as he grabbed the girl by her chin. She flinched at his touch. "Uh, uh. You better stop being like that. This is your new home now."

He walked behind Patty, and grabbed her around the waist. "We can really play house now, sweetness. When I get back home, we'll have ourselves a nice get together. You'll see."

Travis twisted Patty around so fast she almost dropped the cereal bowl. "Feed her, but don't get too chatty. You hear?"

Patty nodded. She walked timidly with the bowl of cereal to the little girl.

"You girls be good," said Travis. "Come on, Ralphie." Travis' Doberman pincher followed him out to the truck. Patty's stomach sank when she heard the deadbolt. She stood still with the bowl as his truck started.

Patty put the bowl of cereal in front of the girl. The little girl pushed the bowl away. She ran to the couch, and buried her head in the cushions. Patty could hear her crying.

She stroked the little girl's hair. "Leave me alone! Are you going to hurt me like he did?"

Patty's hand burned from the little girl's slap. She felt ashamed at what the little girl said. She knew exactly what happened while she was chained up last night.

"No," said Patty. "I'm…Patty." She felt odd saying her own name. It had been a long time since she introduced herself—let alone talked to another person.

The little girl didn't know how to respond at first. "Madison…can you help me? Can you get me out of here?"

Patty turned to look at the deadbolt. "He'll be back…"

"Can you get me out of here…please?" pleaded Madison.

* * *

><p>Patty sat on the floor, staring at the dog door. Even though it was just a half hour, it seemed like half the day had passed.<p>

She didn't know what made her help Madison. Why put herself at risk for somebody that she hadn't even known for five minutes? It was the look in Madison's eyes that stirred Patty to action. She knew that look. It was probably the same look that she had when she was eight.

Travis' truck screeched to a halt. "Patty!"

Patty stood up from the ground. She hesitated to go to the kitchen window. Travis was dragging Madison by the elbow. She was screaming wildly, and trying to fight him with her palms. Travis slapped her hard across the face. Patty put her hand to her mouth in fear and sympathy for Madison.

Travis opened the door in a whisper, and threw Madison to the floor. Ralphie barked at Madison to keep her in check. She cried and sheltered herself from the dog with her arms.

He grabbed Patty by the forearm. "Look who I found along the road. You're going to pay for letting her go!" Travis threw Patty on the ground.

She quivered under his animalistic presence. Tears rolled down her face. She almost regretted letting her go, but she couldn't let him to the same thing to another girl.

"You messed up our family, Patty. I was going to have you teach my girls how to be good. But I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." _Girls?_ That means that Madison wasn't going to be the only one. He was going to kidnap more, and have Patty be the keeper. Travis raised his fist to strike Patty.

Suddenly, a feeling like no other coursed through Patty. Her hand shot up to block Travis' punch. _Do not be afraid. I have found you my child. _The gravelly voice shook Patty to her core. Something in Patty's soul told her to embrace the voice.

As Patty stood up, she looked Travis directly in his eyes. He took advantage of Patty's dazedness, and punched her in the face like he had intended. Madison shrieked and cried in terror for Patty.

Patty still stared at him. He hit her again, and she still stared at him.

Travis didn't know that Patty's eyes were not fixed on him. It was Sineya's. In her choosing of Patty, the First Slayer peered into her mind. Sineya was angered to see Patty as a child, sitting alone and vulnerable under the weeping willow: _Just as I was under the savannah tree. _Patty didn't feel the hits that Travis was delivering. _I will take the hits and free you. I can deliver the very thing that you cannot do: death. _

Patty caught Travis' fist in mid-range, and began crushing it as though it were paper. Travis screamed from the pain. She flipped Travis over her head, and let him crash through the coffee table.

"Ralphie!" bellowed Travis cowardly. "Attack!"

Ralphie left Madison's side, and lunged at Patty. She made eye contact with the Doberman. He stopped in his tracks, and lowered his body in submission.

"Ralphie! Attack!"

The dog didn't move from its place.

Patty's hand reached for a table leg. Sineya urged her to make the killing strike. Yet, something stirred in Patty's mind. For a moment, there was pity. Call it Stockholm Syndrome, but Patty felt some hesitation to kill Travis—despite what he did to her. But then, Patty, had to think of what Travis' plans were. He was going to enslave other little girls, and make the house his own twisted harem.

_I won't kill him_ thought Patty. It was her response to Sineya's directions. Patty lifted Travis over her head, and threw him down the basement stairs. He groaned as he hit each step during his trip down.

Upon shutting the door, she tore the refrigerator from the wall, and placed it in front of the entrance. Madison was staring in awe at Patty while she did everything. Patty caressed Madison on the shoulder.

Then, Patty kicked the front door open. Before, it was a big obstacle to her freedom. Now, it was like swatting a fly. There was hesitation on Patty's part. She hadn't been outside in so long. Was the world going to be cruel to her like before? Madison grabbed Patty's hand. Patty looked down at Madison. They met eyes, and knew what the other was thinking. Madison led Patty through the threshold into the world outside.

Ralphie waited for Patty to leave. Then, when he felt like the coast was clear, he ran whimpering in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Travis' cry for help was muffled by the large refrigerator. With a broken leg and shoulder, he had a long way to go up the basement stairs. Well, the few stairs that remained from his tumble down. The very place that he kept Patty imprisoned was now Travis' prison. He panicked in the darkness.<p> 


	10. Chao-Ahn: Confessions of an Intern

At first, Yim Chao-Ahn couldn't wait to see the advertisement. She wondered if Lanfen simmered with jealousy upon seeing it. That would serve her right for stealing Chao-Ahn's cosmetics. _I almost lost the internship because of that suck up._

Others probably resented Chao-Ahn for similar reasons. Living in America gave her an edge over the other girls. Even though the others were more talented, the Consulate General of the United States in Shanghai figured Chao-Ahn knew more about American culture. In a sense, they were right; though, Chao-Ahn's knowledge was earned not through an exchange program but through battle. Chao-Ahn glossed over that part in her resume.

Chao-Ahn didn't care what those sore losers said behind her back. She was finally at a place where everything made sense. She was embarking on a career that stayed true to her calling: making things beautiful and, at the same time, stop the swell of evil and…however Rupert Giles said it. There were many things lost in translation. _Poor bespectacled man._

* * *

><p>After clocking in, Chao-Ahn rushed to the table and grabbed a copy. The letters were printed in cursive on the top: FUNERAL HOMES IN THE CONSULAR DISTRICT. Chao-Ahn scanned the advertisement until she reached the bottom. Her excitement gave way to disappointment. Right next to Chao-Ahn's passport size photo was a beaming Lanfen…in a full-body shot. She was posed like a showroom girl next to a casket. Chao-Ahn was never given that option! Even worse was how beautiful Lanfen looked in her lavender strapless dress. She definitely lived up to her name of "orchid fragrance." Even though Chao-Ahn still had a headshot, one eye was partially closed.<p>

Her teeth clenched as she crushed the advertisement. When she hit the table in frustration, one of the legs loosened. Chao-Ahn looked around as she adjusted the table. She hoped nobody would notice the dent on the surface. Chao-Ahn had to calm herself down.

Even though she looked forward to making corpses beautiful, there was the bigger reason why she took the internship. Contrary to popular belief, vampires don't always awaken at their cemetery plot. They often awoke at the funeral home. What better place for a Slayer to be than at the funeral home?

"Is that the new advertisement?" asked Lanfen. Chao-Ahn could hear the teasing underneath her velvety voice. She looked at the table, and imagined that it was Lanfen's face. Lanfen's Cantonese always flowed like a river. Whereas, Chao-Ahn's sounded like a waterfall striking against rocks.

"I think so," said Chao-Ahn as nonchalantly as possible. When she turned to look at Lanfen, she had the cutest pink highlights in her hair.

"Wow," said Lanfen. "I love what the photographer did. Oh, it looks like he caught you at the wrong time. How careless of him to do that."

Chao-Ahn bristled at Lanfen's comment. She was obviously lying. She was savoring how silly Chao-Ahn looked in her shot.

"I'm surprised to see you here tonight. It's my night to work with Mr. Zhu," said Chao-Ahn.

"Yes, it's still your night. Mr. Zhu had to leave early. I've been asked to…supervise you until Mr. Chang shows up. Given that I've been an intern longer than you, they want to make sure that you follow protocol."

"You've been an intern two months longer than me," deadpanned Chao-Ahn.

"And I've already earned such an impeccable reputation," finished Lanfen.

"How long will it be until Mr. Chang arrives?" asked Chao-Ahn.

"He'll be here in about an hour," said Lanfen.

"So, really, we're just babysitting the body until he's here to instruct us?" said Chao-Ahn.

"Well, we are keeping watch, yes," said Lanfen.

"Then, since we're doing the same thing, you're not supervising me. Are you?" said Chao-Ahn.

Lanfen gave Chao-Ahn a blank stare. Chao-Ahn smiled in return.

* * *

><p>Lanfen turned on the light to the embalming room. It flickered eerily before fully turning on.<p>

"Shall we take a look at our charge?" asked Lanfen, as she walked towards the embalming table. "Robert Jacobson. He was a private in the American army."

Lanfen looked over the clipboard to inspect the corpse. "He was found dead at Jinshan Beach. I hope he enjoyed all that imported sand."

Chao-Ahn didn't laugh at Lanfen's lame joke.

"It looks like his body is going to require a lot of attention," said Lanfen. "Look at the greenish look of his skin…not to mention those flakes that he has along his neck and breastbone."

The both of them looked at Robert. Chao-Ahn tried to remember if vampires looked like that. She touched his neck to check for puncture marks.

"Don't do that!" chastised Lanfen. "You're contaminating the body!"

"Relax. He's already contaminated with death," said Chao-Ahn.

Just as she touched his chin, Robert's eyes shot open.

Lanfen screamed as she dropped the clipboard. Chao-Ahn backed up as the man sat up from the embalming table. He hopped off the embalming table, and his sheet fell to the ground. Lanfen let out another gasp at the full sight of the naked man.

Before Robert could launch an attack, Chao-Ahn hit him in the face. In a fluid motion, Chao-Ahn flipped over a table in the corner, broke its wooden leg, and staked the Robert.

"What are you doing?" screamed Lanfen through her covered mouth.

Chao-Ahn rolled her eyes towards Lanfen. At least the vampire was taken care of…

_Or maybe not?_ She noticed Lanfen's eyes grow wide. Chao-Ahn turned to see the stake was still embedded in Robert's chest. _Why isn't he a pile of dust on the ground?_

Robert backhanded Chao-Ahn over the other gurneys.

Chao-Ahn grabbed her ribs as she tried to stand up. _I just got backhanded by a naked man. I guess there's a first time for everything._ Suddenly, Giles' illustrations began to make sense to Chao-Ahn. There were other supernatural creatures besides vampires. Lanfen struggled against Robert's grip. Her piercing screams gave Chao-Ahn a headache. _Maybe, just this one time, I can ignore my Slayer duties. _

An impatient Chao-Ahn separated them. While pulling out the wooden leg, she knocked Lanfen in the head with it. Chao-Ahn was so focused on stopping the guy that she didn't notice an unconscious Lanfen hit the ground. She proceeded with her fighting. Chao-Ahn raised the wooden leg upward to knock the man in the chin. Then, she swiped him several times in the head. She let out a cry as she front kicked him against the sink.

_That should take care of him_, Chao-Ahn thought to herself. She was wrong yet again. The man hit the cabinets behind him, and tensed his entire body. Robert's eyes turned red, and a forked tongue escaped his mouth. Chao-Ahn could see his throat glow like heated metal. _What is he…a dragon demon or something?_ Dragons were known for breathing fire. If that was the case, this demon was about to let loose in a room full of gas pipes.

Chao-Ahn had to act fast. She threw the wooden leg at his brow. As he rebounded from the strike, Chao-Ahn scooped up Lanfen and dashed out of the room. No sooner was she out of the door that the explosion happened. He let loose the fire just as she expected.

* * *

><p>Chao-Ahn and Lanfen were being attended by the paramedics. Lanfen didn't remember anything, so the authorities pegged it as a gas explosion. The building was completely unsalvageable.<p>

To save face, Mr. Chang informed Chao-Ahn and Lanfen that the internship program was suspended indefinitely. Their services were no longer required. Both of them seemed to take it well.

Lanfen was being loaded into the paramedic van. Chao-Ahn didn't need any medical attention, as her wounds had already healed. "Do you me to call a cab for you?" asked Lanfen.

"No thanks. My uncle will be here soon," replied Chao-Ahn.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around," said Lanfen.

"Yeah, maybe," said Chao-Ahn.

As the paramedic chatted with the driver, Lanfen called out to Chao-Ahn: "Thanks for saving my life."

Chao-Ahn was alarmed by Lanfen's words. But there was no further exchange. The paramedic van took off and Lanfen disappeared from Chao-Ahn's life forever.

_Well Chao-Ahn, it looks like you need to look for new prospects_. She wondered if she should travel to Europe to join Buffy's team. It wouldn't hurt. At least she would find out what exactly she was fighting in the funeral home. She just hoped that they weren't big milk drinkers.


	11. Eleanor: Veins & Roots

It had been three years since Eleanor Boudreau set foot on European soil. Her last visit was far from picturesque. Council Headquarters was under siege, and many Watchers and Potentials died in the skirmish. That day marked Eleanor's tenure as the Chosen One, and since then, she has wandered parts of the United States—ridding the world of evil. Had the Council not contacted her, Eleanor probably would never have returned again. She was also sent by the insistence of Marie-Christine Fontaine, her Watcher.

As she stood on a bridge, awaiting the evening, Eleanor stared at the cloudy skies above. She could not understand why the Council contacted her, seeing that the problem was right in their backyard. There were reports of a creature attacking and maiming people. Seeing as the creature was described as humanlike, there was no question that the problem was of the supernatural kind. So evil was rearing its head again, and Eleanor was passing the time until it showed up.

She fixated on the rose bushes that permeated the garden. The colors were like a rainbow, abounding in reds, yellows, and pinks. _Such a beautiful sight_, thought Eleanor. But it was short-lived, as she saw something move in the corner of her eye. With a dagger at hand, Eleanor turned the bend, and peered through the leaves of a Common Elder. There was nothing in sight. As the sunset began, Eleanor saw a figure by the gazebo, and rushed toward it. She finally spotted the creature, which was pawing the ground. Before Eleanor could react, the creature flashed its black eyes and teeth and flung itself at the Slayer. Eleanor traded blows with the creature until finally subduing it. With the demon lying face down, Eleanor was able to get a better look. She noticed the demon had wavy blonde hair, almost like a young girl. There was something familiar about the hair, until Eleanor finally recalled the name.

"Sophie. Sophie Carstensen?"

The creature turned its face up again, and roared with anger. It gained enough leverage to attack Eleanor again until something struck the demon on its head. Eleanor looked up to see an old man—still rearing his sword handle.

"Stand away from her," said the man, in what sounded like a Danish accent.

"What have you done to her?" asked Eleanor. The man looked perplexed. "Don't play coy with me! I know that thing…I know that is Sophie Carstensen."

The man's forehead knotted and twitched.

"She is not your concern. Now leave!" he yelled.

"No!" yelled Eleanor, "Not until you tell me what happened!"

"I told you to leave already. Now go," barked the old man, as he extended the sword towards Eleanor. Instinctually, Eleanor grabbed the sword from the old man, and threw it at the gazebo. It embedded with a resounding thump.

The man raised his hands, and a sense of recognition passed over his worn features.

"I see. You're one of them. The Slayer," said the Danish man.

"How do you know what I am?" asked Eleanor, "Do you go after us…like you did to Sophie?"

"I did nothing of the sort," said the Danish man defensively.

"Then start talking. Begin with your name."

"Fine, then. My name is Hagen Carstensen, Sophie's uncle."

"And why would you make her into that?"

"My dear girl, I would never do such a thing to my niece. She has been like that…ever since…"

"Ever since what?"

"Ever since that vampire damaged her."

"But she's still alive…how could that be?" asked Eleanor, "She couldn't have survived her battle because…"

"Because you wouldn't be what you are," said Hagen, as Eleanor raised her eyes. "I have connections in the Watcher's Council. I know about the Slayer line."

"Go on," said Eleanor.

"The reason why Sophie exists," said Hagen, "is because she never was the Slayer. I can explain everything to you."

"Fine. I'm Eleanor."

"A pleasure, Eleanor. If you help me carry Sophie to my cottage, we can have that discussion."

For the less inquisitive person, the invitation would have been a scary proposition. But given that Eleanor was of the curious sort, she picked up Sophie and followed Hagen towards his cottage.

* * *

><p>In the cottage, Hagen directed Eleanor to the basement where he kept Sophie. After Eleanor deposited Sophie on the basement steps, Hagen proceeded to lock the door with chains.<p>

"All right, I've done what you requested. Where is my explanation?" asked Eleanor, with her arms crossed.

"Let me put the tea kettle on the fire first," said Hagen, as he set the kettle on the spit.

"You see, Eleanor, Sophie was always the adventurous kind. As a child, she dreamed of exploring far off lands, and fighting evil."

Eleanor sat in a rocking chair, listening intently to Hagen's story.

"Well, Sophie's parents were killed by a demon, and she grew depressed. She felt like she could have saved them," continued Hagen, "I had to go the United States shortly after Sophie's parents died, so I placed her in a convent."

"I suppose that was my first mistake. No sooner had I left that Sophie ran away with some gypsies. What I am about to tell you I heard about later. The gypsies had kidnapped a Slayer, and planned to harness her powers to regenerate their sick kin. Sophie participated in the ritual. The ritual went awry, and the power could not be contained. Sophie absorbed all of the Slayer's power, killing its rightful bearer."

"Who the Slayer?" asked Eleanor.

"Her name was Anca Dimir."

There was a moment of silence, until Eleanor requested that Hagen continue.

"The gypsies were angry at Sophie, so they kicked her out of their circle. Sophie wandered to England to visit the Watcher's Council, which I assume was something she sensed. Anyhow, that must have been how she met Yanna Narvik."

"So you believe that when Sophie had been in her last battle…the Slayer power was finally unleashed?" asked Eleanor.

"That is what I believe, yes," said Hagen.

"So then, that transfer of power and energy…" continued Eleanor.

"Must have destroyed Sophie's entire being," said Hagen, completing Eleanor's words.

Eleanor studied Hagen carefully.

"It's no mistake that I am here. Is it, Hagen?" asked Eleanor.

"No, it's not. I contacted the Council. I cannot be the one to end Sophie's life. She has escaped my care, and harmed people. She must be stopped."

"Then, you want me to kill her then," said Eleanor.

Hagen's had his back towards Eleanor, as he poured the tea. "Yes," said Hagen, as if his body was deprived of air.

A few minutes passed without either of them speaking. They were content to drinking the tea.

"All right," said Eleanor, "I have some weapons that I can use…to make her pass comfortably."

"I would give you my sword, but I just couldn't. It's the one that's on the gazebo."

"It will be fine. I have a dagger that I can use," said Eleanor, surprised at her own calmness. She felt so businesslike.

"I will open the basement door, and we can lead her outside," said Hagen.

Eleanor stared at the tea leaves in her cup, wondering how this came about. It was always death that she delivered. She wondered how she would handle this situation, ending the life of a girl who upheld the Slayer duties. Sophie did not have to take the courageous path, but she did. But then, Sophie was responsible for the death of a Slayer. All of these thoughts swirled in Eleanor's mind.

Then she heard the scream.

Eleanor stormed into the room to see Sophie devouring Hagen's throat. His eyes were lifeless. Sophie gazed at Eleanor with her black eyes as she chewed heartily. Eleanor took out her dagger, and threw it straight at Sophie's chest. The dagger embedded itself near Sophie's heart, but she was still able to function. Eleanor charged at Sophie, but Sophie batted her away with one hand. Eleanor grabbed a table leg, and ripped it off. Just as Sophie was springing on Eleanor, Eleanor gave a mighty swing. With that swipe, Sophie was propelled out of a window.

Gathering herself from the floor, Eleanor rushed out of the cottage's door—only to find that Sophie had already ran off. She began running down the garden's main path, keeping her eye out for Sophie. There were no lights in the garden, so Eleanor had to rely on the moonlight. She felt the side of her body, only to realize that her weapon bag was still in the cottage.

_How could you be so stupid?_ Eleanor thought to herself. _You are letting your personal feelings cloud your judgment. You can't dwell on how noble she used to be._

Without her weapons, Eleanor knew she had to rely on brute strength. She turned in all directions, trying not to keep her back towards a certain area for too long. Spinning, spinning until Sophie jumped out of the darkness. Eleanor was pushed back, and landed on something hard. Panicked, Eleanor started feeling around in the dark until she felt metal. The sword! Sophie placed her hand on Eleanor's throat, and without hesitation, Eleanor pulled out the sword and swiped at Sophie. The blow must have connected, for Sophie's grip went limp. As she felt Sophie's body fall away from her, Eleanor sighed in relief. It was another mission accomplished, but at what cost? An entire family line is dead now.

* * *

><p>Sitting against the gazebo, Eleanor tried to focus on the garden scents. The beautiful moonlight. The rustic breeze. But it was no use. There was nothing that could console Eleanor in her time of need. She didn't want to just leave Hagen and Sophie lying where they were. Eleanor decided to bury their bodies, as it was the right thing to do. She would bury them underneath the Common Elder. So many thoughts jumbled Eleanor's head. But one clear thought did enter her mind—<em>I'm never coming back to England again. <em>


	12. Charisse: Lessons in Survival

Charisse Sangalang spent the greater part of her life in Quezon City, Philippines. Despite her lovely brown hair and exotic features, Charisse always felt insecure and worrisome. This was partly due to the country's history of racial segregation, which still divided the people in modern times.

Her childhood was a prime example. Growing up, Charisse was teased by the kids for being darker than her lighter-skinned siblings. At family gatherings, she used to hear her family members describe Charisse's sisters as _maganda_. Charisse wondered if they were implying she was _pangit_. By the time she reached adolescence, it didn't help that every time she visited SM City North EDSA with her friends, there was another skin lightening cream on the market.

Today was no exception. No sooner did they all set foot in the mall, her friends flocked to the window display in curiosity, but Charisse kept her distance.

"Come on, we're going to be late to the movie," said Charisse.

"Let us look," said Diosdara, as she waved away Charisse's concern.

"Uh, isn't that the same model from the other cream?" asked Jovelyn.

"No, it's not," said Diosdara as she pushed Jovelyn playfully.

"Ah, don't fall for it, Dios" said Charisse. "They're going to have something new next week. Why bother with that one?"

"But look at the before and after," said Diosdara.

"Charisse's right," said Imee, "Let's go, so we can get good seats."

The girls turned the corner to be met with an crowded indoor event.

"Ah, they're doing that model search today," said Jovelyn. "What time does the movie start?"

"In ten minutes," said Charisse.

"How're we going to get around this crowd?" asked Diosdara.

"Come on, let's take a shortcut through the Skygarden," said Imee, as she headed towards the exit door.

"Good idea," said Jovelyn. "We'll just go around and enter closer to the theater."

Charisse felt a feeling of doom. "I don't know. Why don't we just try to go around the crowd?"

"Charisse, we won't make it on time. Besides, we've done this before. Why're so worried now?" asked Imee.

Despite her reservations, Charisse buried her fear inside. Imee was right. They've walked in the Skygarden before, and taken other shortcuts. What was so different about tonight?

Charisse didn't answer. She joined the others, and proceeded with them outside.

The girls rushed through the Skygarden.

"There's barely anyone out here," said Imee.

"Everyone's probably inside," said Jovelyn.

"Lucky us, then. We're going to make it," said Imee.

A man suddenly appeared behind the trees. Charisse and the girls stopped suddenly. She felt her stomach drop, as she studied the man's imposing figure. It almost looked like he was dressed like a priest.

"I'm looking for Charisse. Which one of you is her?" asked the man in a gravelly voice.

"We don't know a Charisse," said Imee in a shaky voice. Charisse could feel her fear, but Imee was smart not to look at Charisse and expose her.

"Well then, I'm going to have to let my boys find her then," said the man.

The girls shrieked as robed men emerged from the shadows. Their eyes and tongues looked removed, and there were rune-like carvings on their eyelids. They were unsheathing scimitars.

"We'll play a little game. I take Charisse, and the rest of you pass," said the man. The girls looked at each other in fear.

"Her," said Diosdara, pointing at Charisse. "She's Charisse."

The man smiled. "Well, then, I guess I should let you all pass then."

"I'm so sorry. But I don't want to die," said Diosdara tearfully as she grabbed Charisse's hands in sorrow. Charisse felt betrayed, but understood her friend's actions.

A scimitar tore through Diosdara like paper. Blood exploded onto Charisse's face. She screamed hysterically as Diosdara's body sank to the ground. Charisse was still holding her hands.

Imee and Jovelyn screamed as the robed men descended upon them with their scimitars. One grabbed Charisse from behind, and locked her arms behind her. The man was approaching in sinister fashion.

"I know what you're thinking. I told them I'd let them pass. I am. They're passing into the greatness of God. Or maybe they're making like Judas instead. You can never tell sometimes," said the man.

Charisse could see her lifeless friends being thrown to the ground in bloody heaps.

"Who are you?" asked Charisse. She was going to be killed, so why not know?

"You're the first to ask that question. Most girls babble and plead for their lives. Since you asked politely, I'm Caleb. And my boys here, as you've witness their craft, are Harbingers of Death."

Charisse looked Caleb directly in the eyes. She was going to be brave no matter what. She wasn't going to give into the fear that this man wanted her to show.

"It's time now, my child, to deliver you," said Caleb, as a Harbinger of Death handed him a scimitar. Charisse flinched as Caleb raised the blade.

Caleb was struck by a flash of light. The Harbingers of Death prickled their ears as the Skycenter shook with an otherworldly force.

A man with glasses was standing at a distance. He uttered an incantation in Latin: "Convertimini ad glácies." All the Harbingers of Death turned into ice.

He rushed to Charisse, and ripped her from the grip of the Harbinger holding her.

"We need to go. The spell won't last long," said the man in broken Tagalog. Charisse understood enough to know an escape plan.

"She's mine!" yelled Caleb, as he regained his footing.

"Devorandum illum terra," said the man, as the earth split open to envelop Caleb.

"This won't stop me!" yelled Caleb. "I'm going to find her and rip her heart out."

The Harbingers of Death began to regain movement under their icy prisons. By then, the man and Charisse were storming through the mall. The people were so busy with their daily business that they didn't see a blood-soaked Charisse. When somebody finally did notice, they notified security immediately.

They exited out of the front entrance. A car was already waiting for them. The man jumped with Charisse in the backseat.

"Drive!" yelled the man, as the driver sped off. The security team was chasing the car until they blended off in the distance.

In the back seat, Charisse cried hysterically at the sight of Diosdara's blood on her hands. She could feel it drying on her face, and it was crusty and sticky. Images of a dead Imee and Jovelyn flashed through her mind, and she shook violently.

When the coast was clear, the man that rescued Charisse tried to comfort her in Tagalog: "Please, it's going to okay. You're going to be all right. I'm going to send you somewhere safe."

"My family…" said Charisse in a daze.

The man looked upfront to the driver, and the driver shook his head. But Charisse was so distraught at the mall's events that she didn't notice the driver's movement.

"Well…we'll talk about your family again once we get you to safety," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Charisse, as she looked out the window in fear that those people were following them.

"I'm…Rupert Giles," said the man.

"Why is this happening?" asked Charisse in a tearful voice.

"That man is trying to kill girls like you…that are special. You could all be…chosen…for a higher calling," said Giles.

"Chosen? I don't understand. I've never seen men like them before," said Charisse.

With his limited language skills, Giles wondered how he could communicate to Charisse that she was a Potential Slayer. He had to take a chance and ask.

"I'm sorry to ask you this at this time, but I have to. Do you speak English?" asked the man.

"Yes," said Charisse, as she continued to cry. All her life, she wanted to be seen as special and unique by her family and peers. If what this man was telling her, she might have gotten her wish. But at such a great cost. Charisse wondered if she brought chaos to everyone around her. It was evident that she'd be speaking English entirely wherever she was heading. She hoped that she could contact her family soon so that they wouldn't worry.


	13. Gia: Adventures at the Mall

It wasn't even lunch time yet at the Sherman Oaks Galleria, and Gia was already swarmed by countless fans. Even with her black hair covered with a mod hat and large sunglasses, Gia got recognized by everyone within a one-mile radius. Thankfully, she was doing a local show at the Roxy Theatre. If it'd been in another state, Gia didn't know if she could decompress from another flight.

When you become a big star, the mundane tasks take on a whole new meaning. She needed an excuse to wear her new checkered outfit and baby pink pumps. Sure, she could've sent her assistant to do all the leg work today. But Gia wanted to go out and live a little. She even managed to ditch her new security guard Todd, who was probably still in the dressing room waiting for her to finish.

Despite her success, her manager kept insisting that she had to put out another album. Now that she turned eighteen, he was afraid that she'd lose relevance fast as a teen star. Since everyone was being such a killjoy, Gia wanted to have a moment of peace before she did what had to be done. She seemed to be the only one ecstatic that she had another hit song that topped the charts, beating out Expose, Stacey Q, and even Gloria Estefan and the Miami Sound Machine. That was another reason why she wanted to go shopping alone.

Gia was bigger than Tiffany and Debbie Gibson combined. When was she going to get the respect she deserved?

* * *

><p>Her first stop at the snack bar should've been a sign of things to come. She stopped at "What a Pretzel!" to fill up before hitting more shops.<p>

"Are you…?" asked the twenty-something teller before crouching down and whispering the rest of his question. "Are you…Gia Pang?"

Gia smiled and pretended to blush. "Yes, I am."

The guy gasped. "Oh my god, I knew it was you. I have all your records. We blast them all the time at our parties."

"Really?" asked Gia, "I'm, like, totally flattered."

"Could you sign an autograph?" asked the young man.

"Of course. Anything for a fan," responded Gia.

"Radical," said the guy, as he nervously grabbed a receipt and flipped it over to the back. He smiled embarrassedly as he presented it to Gia.

As Gia signed her name, an older man behind her cleared his throat loudly. She and the snack bar worker looked at the man. He stood staring at them.

"Sorry about the lame-o," whispered the guy.

"Oh, it's okay. I better order something so he can cool out. Could I have a pretzel?" asked Gia, as she passed the autographed receipt to the guy.

"Sure, coming up," he responded.

Gia felt uneasy about the man behind her. He looked to be in his late forties with a bushy mustache and muttonchops. He was wearing a grey suit that was less _Miami Vice_ and more _Night Court_. She felt even more uncomfortable when he moved to stand next to her.

"Gia Panagakos?" asked the older man. Gia looked nervously around. Although it wasn't a big stretch that he knew her last name, Gia had been going professionally by "Pang" since she debuted on the music scene at fifteen.

"Look, I don't know how you know my name, but you're totally freaking me out," said Gia.

The man continued. "My name is Merrick. I was sent by the Watchers Council to find you."

Gia looked for the pretzel guy, but he was nowhere in sight.

"You've been called. You're the Chosen One," said Merrick.

"Oh my god, I'm so sure. I better go because this is getting mad crazy," said Gia.

"You've had dreams of other lives. Perhaps you dreamed of being a slave, a knight, a queen..."

Gia's mind swirled as Merrick described everything that she had been dreaming of lately. She was so dazed that she didn't hear him say the commonality amongst all of those dreams—the girls were fighting vampires and other creatures.

As Merrick stepped closer to Gia, she responded by lifting the register over the counter and striking him with it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," gasped Gia, as Merrick lied twitching on the ground.

Gia looked around to see stunned shoppers looking at her.

"Sorry the pretzel took so long…Hey, where's the register?" asked the pretzel guy. He looked over the counter to see Merrick.

"What the heck?"

* * *

><p>In a panic, Gia ran for the nearest exit. Instead of being outside, she found herself running through a long hallway. One of her heels cracked as she sped off. Gia's ankle didn't even twist. It was like her feet tore right through the heel onto the floor.<p>

Gia turned the corner and ran straight into Todd. She sent him skidding across the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm totally sorry, Todd," said Gia. She grabbed him by the hand, and lifted him effortlessly to his feet.

"Wow, you got a good grip, there," said an astonished Todd. "You can't be sneaking off like that. You're going to get me fired, you know."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. I just need to be alone," said Gia.

"Did you get enough of being alone?" asked Todd.

"Yeah, I did. I just got hassled by this old dude who was a total creep," said Gia.

"What happened? What did he do? Did he put his hands on you?" asked Todd.

"No, he didn't. He was just…saying these crazy things like I'm the 'Chosen One' or something," said Gia. "I don't know at all what he was babbling about."

Todd paused for a moment. "'Chosen One,' huh? Yeah, he sounds like he's off his rocker."

"Seriously, right?" said Gia.

"Did anyone see you come in here?" asked Todd.

"No. I think everyone was more concerned about the old guy on the floor," said Gia.

"Good. Then, we won't be disturbed," said Todd, as his face shifted into a demon with two heads. His clothes tore as his body grew in size. His fingers elongated into claws. He almost looked like a seven-foot tall lizard.

Gia screamed, as she walked backwards away from Todd.

"My master was correct. He said this job would get me closer to the Slayer. I didn't believe him, as why would a bimbo be chosen," said Todd.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. "Did you just call me a bimbo?" asked Gia.

Gia gave a right hook, and it connected with one head than the other.

"Nobody calls me a bimbo!" yelled Gia.

Todd roared and swiped at Gia. She instinctively jumped and grabbed an overhead pipe. Then, she twisted and kicked him in the back of his heads. Todd skidded on the floor again.

"Whoa!" said Gia to herself. She had never done anything like that before.

Todd was already up again. He swiped her with his claws again, and Gia instinctively back flipped away from his strike. That was something else that she'd never done before.

Gia grabbed the other shoe that wasn't broken, and threw it at Todd. While he was distracted, she pushed him out of the way, and headed for the door back to the food court. Even though she was evading his attacks, Gia knew that she was out of her league.

As she grew close to the door, Todd grabbed her by her hair. Gia screamed as she was being lifted off the ground.

Todd turned Gia to face him. "This is a big moment for my kind. Our first time killing a Slayer. Thanks for this honor."

Just as Todd was going to make the killing strike, Merrick charged through the exit door with a saber. He swung down and cut the arm that Todd used to hold Gia.

Todd backed up against the wall in pain, while Gia fell on the ground.

"Are you all right?" asked Merrick to Gia.

Merrick was grabbed from the back, and thrown against the wall. The saber clanged against the ground.

"You shouldn't have interfered! This is my kill!" hissed Todd at Merrick.

The saber ripped through both of Todd's heads.

"Guess again, dipstick!" yelled Gia.

Todd's lizard body fell to the ground.

"So, do you believe me now?" asked Merrick.

"This is totally bogus. I was trying to chill before my concert tonight and this happens. That monster ripped out some of my hair and now I look gross-o-rama. My makeup artist better do an awesome job on me tonight. Otherwise, I'm going to look like a total joanie on that stage!" said Gia. She gave a huff, and exited out the door.

Merrick rolled his eyes as he stood up. _In all my years as a Watcher, I don't think I've ever encountered a Slayer this vapid. I hope I never have to train another 'valley girl' again. _


End file.
